In Harmony
by Dreamsinger
Summary: A sweet Christmas story in which Arnold sees a new side of Helga while they're practicing for the school concert...
1. Default Chapter

Hey Arnold is owned by Craig Bartlett. I have tried to keep as much of the original   
spirit as the TV show. Some of you who have read my story 'Discovery', will notice that this story isn't quite as serious, with   
more humor and fun bits. Happy reading! -----Dreamsinger  
  
IN HARMONY  
  
Part One  
  
Helga made a face at her reflection.   
  
Criminy, she thought. It's bad enough we have to do this lame Christmas   
concert. But do we HAVE to have one at an old folks' home?  
  
Frowning at herself in the long pink dress, she thought back to a month before,   
when Mr. Simmons told the class...  
  
"I have a very special announcement. Today we're going to begin work on our   
annual Christmas concert. Isn't that exciting?"  
  
Dead silence greeted him, of course.   
  
After a short pause, Mr. Simmons began reading aloud the names of the kids in   
each group of singers. To Helga's non-surprise, she and Arnold were in one group,   
along with Phoebe and Gerald. She chuckled evilly.   
  
What Helga Pataki wants, Helga Pataki gets. It's a good thing Simmons is soo   
careless about locking up his notes-AND not very observant about a few 'changes'   
here and there. Mwah-ha-ha.   
  
Over the next few days, Helga's group spent more time arguing than they did   
practicing. At first, it was over which song they should sing (Helga complained that   
most Christmas songs were unbearably sappy), and then it was about how to blend   
their voices together well. Gerald's uniquely deep voice made this part unusually   
difficult. Helga was even more cranky than usual, and kept up a constant stream of   
verbal abuse. She even managed to insult Phoebe, who was usually the most even-  
tempered of the group.  
  
After one particularly bad afternoon, Arnold lost his patience. "Look, this isn't   
working out. Maybe we're not the best singers in class, but at least we're trying.   
But if you'd rather not sing with a bunch of 'losers' like us, maybe we should ask   
Mr. Simmons if you can transfer to another group."   
  
He looked across the gymnasium at Lila's group. "Or maybe switch places with   
someone..." he murmured.   
  
Helga was shocked. He really means it. she thought in panic as Arnold   
started to walk across the gym to where Mr. Simmons was listening to another   
group sing.   
  
Starting after him, Helga gathered together her courage and got ready to do one   
of the most difficult things in the world for her-apologize.   
  
She caught up with him just as he reached the center of the gym (a good twenty   
feet from the nearest groups) and called quietly, "Arnold--wait a minute."   
  
He stopped, turning to look at her with half-shut eyes. "Yeah?" he said rudely,   
clearly not eager for more abuse.   
  
"I'm sorry, Arnold." she said sincerely, twisting her hands together behind her   
back. His eyes widened in surprise. "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk lately. I don't   
really mean to be, it just comes...out. And I know I take my anger out on you   
sometimes...(It never occurred to her that she never would have been able to say   
something like this to him before she started seeing Dr. Bliss. Dr. Bliss would have   
said it was a real breakthrough.)  
  
"And I really, really hate singing in front of people, because I'm such a lousy   
singer." Helga surprised herself with that last admission. She hadn't meant to say   
that to him, but looking into his clear green eyes, so full of caring and   
understanding, had suddenly compelled her to be completely honest.   
  
She blinked, tearing her eyes away from his gaze before she said something even   
more embarrassing. Whoa! Gotta watch that. she thought.   
  
She actually looks like she means it. Arnold thought in surprise. "What are   
you talking about, Helga? You sound fine. If anyone has a lousy voice, it's me."  
  
Hesitantly, Helga looked up at him. Arnold gave her a wry little smile. "Look.   
Why don't we get together after school somewhere. We can do some extra   
practicing, since both of us seem to feel we need it."   
  
It was all Helga could do to keep from dancing with joy. "Oh, okay. I guess so.   
Your place okay? If we try to practice at my house my dad'll thump on the ceiling   
with a broom and tell us to 'pipe down'."   
  
"Sure. If you don't mind a few 'interruptions'..."  
  
* * *  
  
After school Helga and Arnold walked together to the boarding house. Helga   
kept wanting to reach out and hold Arnold's hand, as they walked side by side, and   
had to keep clenching her fists at her sides to stop herself.   
  
After a while Arnold noticed this, and her strange silence. She sure looks mad   
about something. I wonder if this was such a good idea?  
  
Helga was struck by an alarming thought. What if one of his grandparents says   
something to me about breaking through the floor? Arnold will know I've been   
there! Stupid parrot......well...they didn't say anything to Arnold as far as I know,   
and after that sleepwalking business I'm pretty sure his grandma doesn't even   
recognize me. I'll just try to keep out of his grandpa's way.  
  
For once, luck was with her. Arnold's grandpa was out running errands.  
  
They went straight up to Arnold's room, where Helga looked around the familiar   
room, trying to keep her face expressionless.   
  
"Nice room." she said, mostly to break the silence. She didn't realize until later   
that that was probably the first non-sarcastic compliment she had ever given him.   
  
"Thanks," Arnold replied, sounding pleased. "Okay, I've been thinking.   
Gerald's new voice is so much deeper than the rest of ours' that I think he should   
sing solos, instead of trying to harmonize with the rest of us."  
  
Helga tried to drag her attention back to what Arnold was saying, instead of   
remembering the time she'd accidentally caught a glimpse of him here in his   
underwear.   
  
"Uh, yeah, right. That sounds sensible." she managed to say.  
  
"And Phoebe has such a high soprano; she ought to lead us in the melody, the   
main line, okay?"  
  
"Uh-huh, okay."  
  
"And that leaves the harmony for you and me, riiight?" Arnold was watching   
her a little suspiciously. I wonder why she's being so agreeable all of a sudden?  
  
Helga scowled at him. "Hey, I can be cooperative if I decide to be! Remember   
the Egg Assignment? *I* wasn't the one who got all belligerent before we even   
started, was I?"   
  
Arnold looked a little ashamed. "You're right. I'm sorry."   
  
He makes it sound so easy. Helga thought. She didn't receive many apologies.  
  
"Okay. Um, so, do you have the tape Mr. Simmons lent us?" she said, struggling   
to sound businesslike.   
  
* * *  
  
After a few offers of 'help' from the boarders, (which Helga had no trouble   
refusing, unlike the tender-hearted Arnold), they settled down to practicing in   
earnest. They spent the next several days rehearsing, gradually learning to blend   
their voices so that neither one sang louder than the other, or held a note longer   
than the other. They also changed a few of the notes that were difficult for one or   
the other of them to hit, so that by the end of the week they sounded much better.   
  
They were actually enjoying spending time together. And, without realizing it,   
they had also begun to think of themselves as a team.   
  
Helga was so ecstatic that she couldn't maintain her usual sarcastic act; it was all   
she could do to refrain from reciting poetry. (Arnold's grandpa never mentioned   
the Parrot Incident, much to her relief.) And, to her delight, she discovered that   
singing together with Arnold was a lot of fun. She could spend hours with him   
without having to watch every word that came out of her mouth. It was wonderful.   
  
As for Arnold...It's a relief to be able to work with Helga and actually   
accomplish something without a lot of arguing. At first surprised by her 'good   
behavior', then pleased, he even got Helga to laugh now and then when her guard   
was down.   
  
One night, while on the phone with Gerald, Arnold had a sudden notion about   
Helga's much-changed behavior. "I wonder if she's ever been truly relaxed around   
me before. I mean, I always wondered why Phoebe decided to be her best friend,   
but I never guessed she could be so much fun to be around."  
  
"Fun?! Helga?"  
  
"Yeah, Gerald. She's really smart, and musical, too. Some of the best changes in   
our song are the ones that she came up with. And she notices all sorts of things-  
about everything-that I somehow seem to miss. No wonder she always accuses me   
of having my head in the clouds..."   
  
Phoebe and Gerald also chose to practice together, to the amused understanding   
of both Arnold and Helga. For the most part, they willingly went along with the   
proposed changes, and during rehearsal at school their group was rapidly becoming   
one of the best.   
  
A few days before the school concert Mr. Simmons announced that their class   
had been chosen to sing at the local retirement home. "Think of it as a practice   
run." He told his groaning class.   
  
* * *  
  
Now, on Concert Night, Helga stood scowling at the long pink dress in the   
mirror. Another hand-me-down; there was really nothing wrong with it except that   
it had come from Olga. It was a good thing Helga's favorite color was pink. But it   
really wasn't appropriate to wear for Christmas.  
  
I REALLY hate singing in front of people.she thought grouchily. But at least   
it gave me the excuse to spend time alone with my beloved...ohhh...  
  
Helga came out of the bathroom into such noisy chaos that she was tempted to   
slip out the back door. Only the fact that Arnold and the others were counting on   
her made her push her way through the mob of excited kids and parents.   
Somebody bumped her from behind and shoved her right into a kid who was   
carrying a large cup of punch. It spilled down the front of her dress, leaving a long   
purplish-red streak.   
  
"Oh, gee, I'm sorry!" the kid said, and ran off before Helga could deck him.   
  
"Oh, great. Just great!" she grumbled loudly.  
  
"What's wrong, Helga?" Arnold asked, appearing out of the crowd, handsome   
in a dark gray suit and red-and-green tie.   
  
"Arnold?!" Just perfect. He gets to see me looking like this!   
  
"What happened?"  
  
Helga explained angrily.   
  
Arnold thought for a minute, then said, "We'll just have to borrow something   
else for you to wear."  
  
"Now wait just a-" she protested.  
  
Arnold didn't let her finish. Grabbing her wrist, he towed her behind him.   
  
Helga felt her resolve weaken as soon as he touched her. Resisting his pull just   
enough to encourage him to hang onto her, she thought, Oh, well. Every now and   
then one of Arnold's loony plans actually works. If not, at least I get out of the   
singing. The thought cheered her. But I refuse to wear a hospital gown!  
  
Arnold asked several people for help, and eventually tracked down a nice   
grandmother named Mrs. Cape who had a spare set of clothes handy that belonged   
to one of her granddaughters.   
  
Helga let herself be taken to Mrs. Cape's room and fussed over, while Arnold   
went to tell Mr. Simmons what had happened. If necessary, the schedule could be   
rearranged.   
  
Mrs. Rosemary Cape had a southern accent as thick as Stinky's. Much to   
Helga's surprise, she produced a beautiful, trendy outfit, which, she explained,   
belonged to her granddaughter Kerri, who was in the sixth grade.   
  
"Ackshully, the same sorta thang hap'ned ta her-somebody done went an'   
spilled soup on her new outfit. But it cleaned up jus' fahn, if Ah do say so mahself."  
  
Cool. Sixth grade clothes!  
  
A few minutes later, Helga blinked and smiled at the girl in the mirror. Not   
bad. she thought. She wore a short (not too tight) dark green skirt, a stylish red   
blouse, and a white belt. A Christmas outfit, obviously.   
  
Somehow she looked...a little older, more sophisticated.  
  
But Mrs. Cape frowned thoughtfully. "Darlin', Ah don't mean ta be critical, but   
Ah don't think yer hair ribbon goes with the outfit."  
  
Helga blinked. Long ago she'd vowed to always wear the large pink bow that   
Arnold had admired...but the girl in the mirror looked so...good. Well, maybe I'll   
just see how it looks...  
  
Helga felt a real pang at removing it, but it was worth it to see the results. Mrs.   
Cape helped her brush out her hair. Freed from its ponytails, her thick blonde hair   
swirled around her.   
  
"Kerri would be so jealous. You have lovely hair, mah deah." Mrs. Cape said as   
she brushed Helga's hair with gentle strokes.  
  
Helga couldn't help smiling at the compliment.   
  
"There. How does that look?"   
  
The girl in the mirror actually looked...softer...prettier, somehow. I wonder   
what Arnold will think when he sees me like this? Helga smiled, and watched her   
reflection grin back at her.   
  
"It's great, Mrs. Cape! Thanks!"  
  
Helga turned to leave.   
  
"Oh, wait, deah." Mrs. Cape went over to her bureau. "Ah thought ya maht   
lahk to wear this."  
  
Mrs. Cape held out a pretty heart-shaped locket on a delicate gold chain. It was   
much smaller than her own locket, more...feminine, more dainty.   
  
"It's lovely!" Helga had never seen such a beautiful locket.   
  
"Every girl lahks ta dress up now an' theyn." Mrs. Cape said gently, with a   
knowing wink, smiling at her.   
  
Grinning sheepishly, Helga thought again of Arnold as she allowed Mrs. Cape to   
fasten the locket around her neck.   
  
As they walked to the door Helga said, "Uh, Mrs. Cape? You go on ahead. I   
need use the bathroom."   
  
"Okay, honey. It's down the hall on tha left."   
  
"Okay. Oh...and Mrs. Cape?"  
  
"What, darlin'?"  
  
"I promise, I won't let anything happen to your locket." Helga said sincerely,   
putting one hand over it where it rested against her chest.   
  
Mrs. Cape smiled gently. "Ah know ya won't, deah."  
  
Helga quickly used the bathroom, smiling at her reflection as she washed her   
hands afterward.   
  
She was still smiling as she came out, closing the door gently behind her.   
  
"Helga?" came Arnold's surprised voice.  
  
"Arnold?!" Helga spun around. She got all set to yell at him for sneaking up on   
her when she noticed the astonished look on his face and remembered that she   
wanted to impress him with her new look.   
  
So instead, she smiled charmingly at him and twirled in a circle, letting her hair   
and skirt flow out around her. "How do I look?"  
  
Arnold blinked. "Wow, Helga, you look great!" he said enthusiastically.   
  
Helga's smile widened, and her cheeks grew pink with pleasure. She didn't get   
many honest compliments.  
  
"Thanks, Arnold." she said shyly.  
  
After a few seconds, they began walking toward the concert room, glancing at   
each other from the corners of their eyes.   
  
He looks so handsome in that suit. I hope nothing embarrassing happens on   
stage. Not tonight! Helga thought, concentrating on walking gracefully.   
  
Arnold was pensive, thinking about how different Helga seemed. It's not just   
the way she looks; she actually seems...nicer. He glanced at her again. And she's   
smiling again. Well...now that I think about it, she HAS been a little nicer lately. I   
don't think she's called me Football Head in days. Maybe all along I should've been   
trying to get to know her better, to really be her friend.   
  
His thoughts grew less focused as they walked, running along the lines of how the   
people who push you away the hardest are the ones who need your help the most...  
  
"So, when are we on?" Helga asked, to break the silence as they walked down   
the deserted hallway.   
  
"Oh, that's what I came to tell you. We're on next."  
  
Helga stopped. Why didn't you tell me that before, stupid?! she almost   
shouted, but for once managed to stifle it. She didn't want anything to ruin the   
mood.  
  
Arnold caught the look on her face. "Don't worry. We've got enough time-  
Eugene's group just started 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'. He grinned at her.  
  
"Oh." I wonder if any of the audience will be awake when we go on. she   
thought wryly.  
  
As they neared the end of the second hallway, Helga tried to think of something   
to say, anything to lengthen the amount of time spent alone with this special boy.   
What came out of her mouth surprised her as much as it did him.   
  
"You look so handsome in that suit, Arnold," she said in a soft tone of voice.   
  
What am I saying?!  
  
End of Part One  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
*Yes, I'm aware that Helga used the bathroom twice in a half-hour time frame.   
The first time she was just checking her appearance.   
  
*I don't think it's ever occurred to Helga to wear other colors, so pink is her   
favorite color by default. Anyway, if she wanted to wear other colors she would.  
  
*I'm not sure if Stinky's accent is Southern or Midwestern. It actually sounds   
like both, to me.  
  
Thanks-  
  
Dreamsinger   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. In Harmony, Part Two

Hey Arnold is owned by Craig Bartlett. Some of you who have read my story   
'Discovery', will notice that this story isn't quite as   
serious, with more humor and fun bits. Happy reading!-----Dreamsinger  
  
IN HARMONY  
  
Part Two   
  
  
To her surprise, Arnold stopped short and said, "You really think so?" in a   
hopeful tone, a shy little smile on his face.  
  
Somehow his reaction made Helga feel better. So even Arnold got bashful at   
times! Most of the time he seemed so sure of himself--it wasn't often that she could   
look at him and know exactly how he was feeling.   
  
A little confidence can be a wonderful thing.   
  
For the first time in her life it gave her the courage to smile lovingly at him as she   
said softly, "Of course I do, Arnold."   
  
Finally at peace, Helga was content to simply stand there and gaze at her   
beloved.  
  
Arnold was looking at her with those big, questioning eyes, as if trying to   
understand her...   
  
As they stood staring at each other, she smiling affectionately at him, he a little   
stunned, but beginning to respond to her smile with one of his own, they both heard   
"...On the twelfth day of Christmas..."  
  
"Oh my gosh, we're gonna be late!" Helga cried, deliberately grabbing Arnold's   
hand and pulling him down the hallway. "Come on!"  
  
As they raced down the last hallway, they kept looking at each other and   
grinning. Arnold started to laugh. Helga joined him, both of them laughing like   
fools as they careened down the hall, bumping into each other, and skidding to a   
stop in front of the door to the room being used as a concert hall.   
  
Mr. Simmons threw open the door. "Oh, thank goodness you're here! Quickly,   
take your places while I introduce you." He hurried off.   
  
Arnold and Helga joined Gerald and Phoebe, who were standing in the dimness   
behind the makeshift curtain.  
  
"It took you long enough. I thought Phoebe and I were gonna have to sing duo."   
Gerald whispered grumpily.   
  
Helga was about to respond angrily when two quiet words from Arnold stopped   
her. "Sorry, Gerald."   
  
Hmph. Another apology. But it worked. Helga noted as Gerald subsided,   
looking mollified.  
  
They'd been instructed to line up according to height (hair counted), so Gerald   
stood at one end, with Helga, Arnold, and Phoebe completing the row. (Helga had   
been happy to learn she would be able to stand next to her beloved.)  
  
As they waited behind the curtain in the near-darkness, Arnold looked at Helga,   
who was shifting her weight from one foot to the other, and realized, She's really   
nervous. Wanting to reassure her, Arnold reached out and found her hand. He   
gave her fingers a gentle squeeze.  
  
He's holding my hand! Helga was so stunned she couldn't move. Then,   
accepting the offer of comfort, she closed her hand around his.  
  
Arnold couldn't see the expression on Helga's face when she turned to look at   
him in the dimness, but he could feel her fingers stiffen, then relax and hold on   
firmly until the curtain started to part.  
  
As their music began, so did Phoebe, singing the first two lines of 'Have Yourself   
A Merry Little Christmas' in her high, sweet soprano.   
  
Then Arnold and Helga joined in. The trio sang together until the next stanza,   
which Gerald began in his velvety bass. "Through the years..."  
  
As Helga joined voices with Arnold and Gerald on the third line, she felt an   
electrical tingle of excitement and pleasure as their voices blended together into a   
beautiful whole, everyone perfectly on key.  
  
The next stanza was just for Arnold and Helga. "In the old days..."  
  
When they got to the "faithful friends who are dear to us...", each of them looked   
at the other and smiled as they sang, feeling closer than they ever had before.  
  
On the last stanza, Phoebe took the first line, Gerald the next, and then all four of   
them combined voices to successfully complete the difficult task of harmonizing on   
the last line: "And have yourself a merry little Chriiiistmaaas ...noowww...."  
  
The entire room burst into applause. Mr. Simmons wasn't the only one in the   
room with tears in his eyes.   
  
The four kids held hands and bowed once, as they'd been told. Then, sneaking   
glances at each other and grinning, they all bowed a second time.   
  
Mr. Simmons closed the curtains, and reopened them with all the kids in the class   
standing in a row holding hands. They all bowed to the audience, receiving not only   
clapping, but a few whistles, too. Helga could not remember ever being so happy.  
  
Their performance roles complete, most of the kids headed over to the   
refreshment table. A large group of parents intercepted them with congratulations   
and hugs. Helga and Arnold stayed where they were, no longer holding hands, but   
watching the crowd together.  
  
Helga's parents hurried up to her.   
  
"You were so wonderful, Helga, but-" her mother began, but her father   
interrupted.   
  
"What happened to your clothes?" he demanded.  
  
Just then Arnold's grandparents arrived. "That was some mighty fine singin'   
there, Short Man." said Grandpa.  
  
"I haven't heard singing like that since the time I..." Grandma began.   
  
His grandparents herded him away, toward the tables piled high with goodies.   
(His grandpa had a strong sweet tooth.) Arnold looked back, but the crowd had   
closed in behind him. I'll just have to congratulate her later.  
  
Helga finally managed to escape from her parents, saying she had to go 'mingle'.   
There's no way I'm gonna hang around THEM all night, listening to Miriam's   
pathetic excuse for small talk, and watching Bob try to sell beepers to everyone who   
walks by.  
  
She almost didn't catch the stunning comments from her parents:   
Miriam-"Look at her, B. She's growing up so faaast..."  
  
Bob-"I know. I'm a lucky man, to've been blessed with two terrific   
daughters..."  
  
Helga almost turned back, but just them Mrs. Cape stepped in front of her.   
"You were just mahvelous, Helga!" she said, giving her a wonderfully warm hug.   
"I'm SO proud of ya."  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Cape," Helga said, smiling in pleasure. She didn't even mind   
being hugged in public. "Oh! Do you want your locket back now?"  
  
Mrs. Cape put a gentle hand under Helga's chin and tilted her head up a little.   
"You keep it, darlin'. Call it a Christmas present. Maybe it'll bring you luck in the   
New Yeah."  
  
"Oh, thank you!" Helga spontaneously hugged Mrs. Cape, not caring who might   
see her.   
  
Just as she let go, she caught a glimpse of Arnold out of the corner of her eye, and   
couldn't stop herself from glancing over at him. Mrs. Cape seemed to understand.   
  
"Listen, darlin', Ah'm shore you've got bettah things ta do than chat with an old   
lady. Run along now."   
  
Helga gave her a brilliant, grateful smile, then turned to wade through the crowd   
after Arnold. She didn't get very far.   
  
"Oh, Helga!" Lila approached her. "I just wanted to congratulate you. I think   
your group sang just so-so beautifully." With an honest, sincere look on her face,   
she added, "I really think you and Arnold make just such an oh-so-perfect team."   
Then she winked, and smiled.  
  
For a second there I thought she was going to say a 'couple'. Helga thought.   
  
"Tell Arnold I said so, would you?" Lila asked.  
  
Helga decided Lila was trying to help her get Arnold's attention. Or maybe just   
distract him from the unwelcome crush he had on Lila.   
  
"Yeah, sure." Helga said.  
  
Lila walked away.  
  
Mr. Simmons was suddenly in front of her. "Helga, I want you to know that in   
all my years of teaching music that was the most...beautiful performance...it has   
ever been my privilege to hear." he said, placing a hand on his chest.   
  
"Uh, thanks."   
  
Phoebe stopped her next, to enthusiastically compliment her on both her singing   
and her appearance.   
  
And then-  
  
"Hey, Helga," Stinky called from ten feet away-with his height he could see her   
over the crowd-"Considerin' how much arguin' you was doin' all month, yer song   
actually didn't bite!"  
  
Helga wasn't sure whether to feel ticked off or complimented at this comment.   
However, just then she spotted someone she recognized.   
  
"Patti? What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.   
  
"Hello, Helga." Patti answered in that serious way of hers. "Hey, you sing pretty   
good. I came to watch Harold, of course. Sometimes you wanna do nice things for   
the guy you like."  
  
Patti gave her a knowing look, not quite a wink. Helga glanced around to see if   
anyone had overheard, but no one seemed to be paying attention, fortunately. So   
she gave Patti a smile.  
  
Patti smiled back. "He's over there." she said, moving her head to indicate a   
direction.   
  
She's all right.  
  
"Thanks, Patti."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Helga set off in the new direction, but was soon stopped by yet another person,   
and another. It was an unusual situation for her-total strangers wanting to speak   
to her, to compliment her. It was nice, actually, but after a while she really needed a   
break from all the noise and confusion.   
  
Looking around the huge Common room, she spotted a likely place-where an   
old-fashioned, uncomfortable-looking loveseat had been pushed to the back corner   
of the room to make space.  
  
Helga made her way over to it as casually as she could, feeling terribly   
conspicuous, and then ducked out of sight after giving the room a quick scan to see   
if anyone was watching. With a sigh, she sank down on the thick carpet with her   
back against the loveseat.   
  
I might as well give up on trying to find Arnold-and what could I say to him in   
the middle of all this, anyway?  
  
Mostly from force of habit she reached for her locket, only to remember she'd   
had to leave it at home because there weren't any pockets in the pink dress. That   
had been an unexpected blessing, the way things had turned out!  
  
Maybe I should start wearing Mrs. Cape's locket...nah, too obvious. Besides,   
it's special. I wouldn't want anything to happen to it...I should only wear it on   
special occasions.  
  
She sighed. Oh, well. I guess the next time I see Arnold I'll be back in my old   
clothes...  
  
"Helga?"  
  
"Arnold?!"  
  
"I thought I saw you duck behind here. What are you doing?"  
  
What's it look like, you...she almost blurted out, but seeing him in his suit   
reminded her. She only stared at him, tongue-tied.  
  
"Taking a break from it all, huh?" Arnold guessed. "Mind if I join you?" he   
asked, sitting beside her.  
  
Helga was uncharacteristically silent. When she didn't say anything after a few   
seconds, Arnold volunteered, "I guess we did all right tonight, huh? I've been   
getting a lot of compliments on our singing."  
  
Say something! Agree with him about the singing. Tell him how you feel about   
him. Anything!  
  
"Uh, huh. Me, too." she managed.  
  
"Of course, Gerald and Phoebe deserve a lot of the credit." Arnold added.  
  
"Yeah, right."   
  
You're alone with him. Now's your chance!  
  
"Helga, is something wrong?" Arnold asked suddenly, looking at her with his   
full attention. It flustered her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're not acting like yourself. You should be happy. Instead you   
seem...distracted. Are you feeling all right?" His concern for her was so touching!  
  
"I...I..."  
  
Think! Maybe she could manage a half-truth.  
  
"I guess I just realized I'm going to miss spending so much time with you." She   
couldn't meet his eyes, staring at the carpet instead, her hair a blonde curtain   
around her face.  
  
Arnold blinked. Whatever he'd expected her to say, it wasn't this!   
  
"What do you mean, Helga? We can still spend time together." he said, realizing   
with some surprise that he meant it.   
  
She sighed. "It's not the same."   
  
Arnold was puzzled. "What's not?"  
  
She seemed to be struggling to speak. He'd never seen her like this...Helga, the   
glib comedian, always ready with a sarcastic comment.   
  
Finally she mumbled, "When there are other people around."  
  
It dawned on him then that the new, friendlier Helga hadn't emerged until after   
they'd spent time alone together, away from other people. I guess Helga needs   
privacy to relax...to let her guard down and be herself.  
  
"We can still go up to my room and talk, Helga." he offered impulsively.   
  
Finally, Helga looked up at him. "Really?"  
  
She looked so relieved, happy and grateful that he couldn't help smiling back   
warmly. "Sure."  
  
Then she frowned. "But what'll everybody think?"  
  
He understood immediately, picturing how some of their classmates would react.   
"Well, we can always tell them we're doing our homework together. I could say   
you're helping me in writing-that Mr. Simmons asked you to."   
  
She thought this plan over for a few seconds. Then the businesslike Helga he   
knew was back. "Okay. It'll do for a working hypothesis. We can always say we're   
studying for the next spelling bee, or something."   
  
Her expression turned sly. "Lila said we make a good team."   
  
"She did?" asked Arnold, not sure what to make of this statement.   
  
Suddenly Helga turned playful. "Yup. Her exact words were 'I really think you   
and Arnold make just such an oh-so-perfect team.'" Helga imitated Lila's voice   
with her usual skillful mimicry, clasping her hands and looking upward angelically.  
  
"Well...that was nice of her." For a second there I thought she was going to say   
a 'couple'.   
  
Arnold blinked as an entirely new thought crossed his mind. Looking at Helga,   
wearing pretty clothes and a heart-shaped locket, her hair down, smiling and   
posing, it suddenly occurred to him: She actually looks kind of...cute.  
  
What am I doing? Helga suddenly realized. Now I'm just hiding from him   
in a different way. I might never have a chance like this again! The thought sent   
such a pang of fear through her that she steeled herself, and looked directly into   
Arnold's eyes, trying to find her voice.   
  
Cute? Where did THAT thought come from? Arnold was a little   
embarrassed.   
  
Just then Helga's eyes met his. And somehow Arnold found it impossible to look   
away. Her blue eyes were serious, more open than he could ever remember. They   
were full of conflicting emotions...old pains and fears...almost pleading...with an   
undercurrent of some deep, powerful emotion running in and around and through,   
binding it all together...   
  
Oh, Arnold, how I love you... Helga couldn't stop staring at him. He was   
watching her with those wide green eyes, eyes that seemed to see right into her,   
absorbing and thoughtful and wondering...  
  
In those few moments a bond was formed between them, although it would take   
Arnold quite some time to realize it.   
  
It was he who turned away first, blushing deeply as he realized he'd been staring,   
overwhelmed by the experience. He heard Helga clear her throat. Glancing at her,   
still blushing a little, he watched as she clasped her arms around her knees and took   
a deep breath.   
  
"Anyway, Arnold, I just wanted to say...I mean, I-I just..."  
  
"You just what?" he asked quietly, his embarrassment fading as he concentrated   
on her problem.   
  
Helga was fighting to speak. Oh, my gosh, he looked at me. He REALLY   
looked, and saw ME, not just Helga the bully. Not just a classmate or neighbor.   
Now's my chance!   
  
Unfortunately, having his full attention made her mind go completely blank.   
Where was her poetry when she needed it? Wait...there WAS something important   
she needed to tell him, wasn't there?  
  
"I just wanted to...APOLOGIZE for the way I've treated you all these years,   
Arnold..." she said sincerely. "...and to thank you for being so patient with me. I   
don't know if you'll ever be able to forgive me..."  
  
Whew! That's a start. Not quite what I wanted to say, though...  
  
Wow. That was really hard for her. A vague thought about Christmas spirit,   
and making peace with others passed through his mind. Believing he knew what   
had caused the inner conflict he had seen, and being as kind-hearted as he was,   
Arnold willingly forgave her.  
  
Impulsively he put a gentle hand on her shoulder, feeling the softness of her hair.   
"It's all right, Helga. I forgive you." he said sincerely, smiling at her with half-  
closed eyes, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly.   
  
She had looked up the moment he touched her, and was staring at him now with   
a look of wonder.   
  
"You-you forgive me?" she whispered.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Arnold!" she cried, clasping her hands together and looking so joyful that Arnold was astonished.   
  
Oh, my beloved, what a generous soul you have, ever kind and   
magnanimous...The gift of your friendship is equal to-nay, greater than-the most   
coveted of treasures...  
  
Helga suddenly realized that Arnold was staring at her a little uncertainly, and   
tried to calm down. She didn't want him to become uncomfortable around her.  
  
Well, I haven't confessed yet, but...that can wait. I've taken the first step.   
  
She didn't want to freak him out. And besides...Helga sighed in contentment,   
thinking about her next visit to Arnold's room.  
  
The two of them settled into a comfortable silence, just relaxing, winding down   
from the busy evening.   
  
Helga yawned. She'd had a hard time sleeping the last few nights, dreaming   
about all kinds of things going wrong with the performance.  
  
Arnold was pretty tired, too. It had been a long night, and it was almost his   
bedtime. He watched Helga yawn, and tried to stifle one of his own. Then, giving   
in, he tilted his head back to yawn.   
  
And stopped in mid-yawn, his mouth hanging open. Above them, in the corner   
of the ceiling, was a little sprig of mistletoe.   
  
Helga noticed his reaction. What's he looking at? she thought, following his   
line-of-sight upward.   
  
The two of them had almost identical, wide-eyed, solemn expressions as they   
stared up at the bit of greenery.   
  
Each of them glanced at the other without moving anything except their eyes.   
Each saw the other one looking and quickly looked away from each other.  
  
Mistletoe! I can't believe it! This is the PERFECT chance to kiss him without   
being forced to in front of an audience......What am I thinking?! He'd probably   
rather kiss a rabid RAT than kiss me! Helga's underlying self-dislike was again   
trying to thwart her happiness.   
  
Who'd put mistletoe way back here in this...well, maybe it IS a good place to   
put it...What now? I really don't think Helga'd want to kiss me any more than I   
want to kiss her. Arnold thought in distaste.   
  
Then, catching another glimpse of her new appearance from the corner of his   
eye, he softened. He remembered how happy and excited she'd been tonight, how   
she'd complimented him in his suit, how she'd sung with him. His friend.  
  
Maybe I wouldn't mind kissing her...it probably wouldn't be too bad...but   
she'd pound me flat if I even tried... his thoughts broke off as she turned to him.  
  
Helga had looked down at her lap and noticed the locket Mrs. Cape had given   
her. 'Luck', she said...but is it good luck or bad?   
  
It was the kind of locket a guy gave to a girl he was in love with. Love...   
Abruptly an image of a dutiful Arnold forcing himself to kiss her popped into her   
head. NO-it wouldn't really be like that...would it?   
  
But the nagging image wouldn't go away.  
  
And suddenly Helga suffered another mental growth-spurt-the same kind that   
had caused her to give up her Nancy Spumoni snowboots, knowing she'd receive no   
reward other than Arnold's happiness.   
  
Selflessness. Putting another person's happiness ahead of her own.   
  
Arnold likes me enough to invite me to his house of his own free will. He didn't   
have to forgive me, but he did. Maybe it's time I stopped trying to manipulate him   
for my own selfish reasons.   
  
Helga got ready to do the bravest thing she'd ever done. She cleared her throat,   
smiling a little...  
  
"It-it's okay, Arnold. You don't have to kiss me. It's just a-stupid old   
tradition, anyway..." she said quietly. She looked down and to the side, unaware   
that her expression showed her crushing disappointment.   
  
Helga sighed. Maybe by NEXT Christmas he'll be ready to kiss me...  
  
Arnold was relieved to be off the hook. He was just about to ask her if she   
wanted to go get something from the refreshment table with him when he noticed   
her face, and how quiet she'd suddenly become.   
  
What's up with her? he thought, dense as ever. It took him a few seconds to   
realize her expression was not one of relief, but of quiet unhappiness. Wait a   
minute...does she WANT me to kiss her?  
  
Arnold gave her one of those thoughtful, questioning looks he was known for   
when trying to see to the heart of the matter.   
  
What he saw...was Helga. The real person under the sarcastic bully. The one   
whose existence he'd always suspected, but never had more than fleeting glimpses   
of, under the bluster, the sarcasm, the violence...Someone whose feelings could be   
hurt, just like everybody else.   
  
Someone who, even now, was trying to hide what she really felt, to protect   
herself...and, he realized with some surprise, to give him a way out.   
  
Arnold smiled, genuinely touched by her thoughtfulness.   
  
"Helga?"  
  
She looked up at him, her face carefully blank now.  
  
"Would it be okay...if I kissed you?" he asked quietly, watching her face   
carefully.   
  
To Arnold, it was a gesture of friendship more than anything else. Being the   
kind of boy he was, if giving Helga a kiss made her happy, then he wouldn't mind   
doing it.  
  
He was rewarded by the look of shy hope that slowly grew on her face.   
  
"Really?" she asked softly.   
  
He nodded, and smiled shyly. "If you don't mind."   
  
She stared at him for a long moment, then said abruptly, "Um, yeah, I guess it's   
okay by me."  
  
I can't believe it-he WANTS to kiss me!  
  
They stared at each other for several seconds. And suddenly, Arnold realized   
that he was nervous.   
  
Kissing Helga ought to have been easy-he'd done it twice before, after all. But   
both of those times SHE had been the one to kiss him-once for the school play, and   
once when they were filming that TV show.   
  
Now that he was doing it for real, he wasn't sure what to do. Should they hold   
hands?...  
  
Then Helga, who'd been watching him closely, came to his rescue.   
  
Smiling affectionately, she took his face in her hands and leaned toward him.   
Their lips touched.   
  
It was hard to describe what Arnold felt-physically, he could feel her soft lips,   
and her warm hands on his cheeks, but emotionally...he felt a strong surge   
of...something. Something...strange, and ...very special. And he wasn't sure if it   
was coming from her...   
  
When she released him and sat back, Arnold could only stare at her wordlessly.   
Something important had just happened between them, but he wasn't sure what yet.   
He needed time alone to sort this out...  
  
Helga, on the other hand, looked content, more serene than he had ever seen her.   
"Thank you, Arnold." she said softly.  
  
She seemed to sense his confusion. Standing up, she said gently, "Well...I'd   
better get back. My parents'll be looking for me soon."   
  
"Sure..." he managed to say. "See you tomorrow."  
  
Helga smiled at him, then turned and walked around the edge of the sofa, leaving   
him with an odd sense of loss.   
  
He had a lot of thinking to do...  
  
* * *  
  
Soon.  
  
  
Helga smiled. It was no longer the thought of a lonely, desperate girl. It came   
instead from the deep sense of security that had washed over her when Arnold   
kissed her.  
  
No--when he ASKED if he could kiss her.  
  
At first I thought he was only doing it to be nice, but then...during the kiss...I   
FELT something. So did he...  
  
I don't know how I know that, but I do.  
  
And the way he looked afterward...like someone who's finally starting to see   
what's been right under his nose all along...  
  
Helga's thoughts wandered back over all the other wonderful things that had   
happened over the last few weeks.   
  
The long afternoons spent practicing alone with Arnold, discovering the joys of   
singing in harmony...  
  
Making a special new friend-Mrs. Cape, who gave her the locket, the luck, and   
the kindness and understanding she (unconsciously) needed so badly...  
  
Learning that her parents were actually PROUD of her...  
  
The unexpected pleasure of receiving compliments on a job well done, as well as   
being proud of herself, because she'd worked hard and really earned that praise...   
  
And, at long last, finally managing to shine a light through the dense clouds of   
Arnold's composure...  
  
A lighthearted Helga returned to the party, for once at peace with the world.   
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
Author's Notes:   
  
*No, Arnold and Helga didn't hold hands while they were singing. (Although   
Helga would've liked to...)   
  
*I don't have Helga confess outright because I thought it would be better for   
their relationship if Arnold came to know her (and care about her) on his own. So   
instead I set up ways for Helga to give him that chance.   
  
*The song they sang for the concert, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, is   
my favorite Christmas carol. But here's a funny thing-I absolutely HATE it when   
it's sung by adults. Maybe because nearly all of them insist on jazzing it up, or   
drawling it so slowly it makes me want to put them out of their misery. My favorite   
version is sung on the Christmas special 'The Muppets' Family Christmas' by   
Kermit and Miss Piggy. Very sweet, and simple, no exaggerations. (Actually I love   
the whole medley, all the little bits of different Christmas carols in one song. I   
especially love anything sung by Robin.) So I thought it would be cool to imagine   
the Hey Arnold! gang singing my favorite carol.   
  
*I hope you enjoyed this trip into the Arnoldverse. If you'd like to email me with   
Comments, Constructive Criticism, or Idle Banter, you can reach me (Dreamsinger)   
at Brytelyric@aol.com.  
  
  



End file.
